Rowdy Ruff Tales
by KBD99
Summary: The RRB plan a take over of the Hell after the Him vs Grim war. But will their plan change when Brick falls in love again, with the daughter of death?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm truly back because I have so many ideas racing through my head and this is one. Enjoy!**

Brick POV:

"The war is taking a long time to actually begin, each side doesn't want to make the first move.", I said to my brothers as we were on a cliff looking at the boundary between the Grim territory and Him's territory.

"Yeah, but when it does start, who are we going to fight for?", asked Boomer. I looked at him with a questioning look.

"Who says we're going to fight?", I asked him.

"Well we can't sit here and do nothing, it's basically going to be a World War in hell. Everybody is going to get involved.", said Butch. We died a year before the Puffs did, saving the Puffs from Him because I was mad he raped Blossom. Before he did, me and Blossom were engaged. After she was raped and got pregnant she canceled the marriage, and I swore on that day that Him and his child were going to pay and suffer for what they did to me.

"I say we fight on our side.", I said. They looked at me puzzled.

"What do you mean?", asked Boomer.

"We let them duke it out and waken each other. Then when the time is right, we strike. We take over Hell and make Him pay for what he did to us and use his daughter as a punching bag.", I said with an evil grin on my face. Butch had one on too but Boomer looked like he had an idea pop into his head.

"Brick, we could pretend to side with one so we don't look suspicious and we could help that side win after we learn it's weaknesses.", said Boomer. I thought about it for a second.

"Which side then?", I asked actually interested in the plan.

"The Reaper's side?", he asked. Me and Butch nodded with agreement.

"Let's head over then.", said Butch. We then flew over to castle Grim and dodged all of it's defenses.

* * *

Minnie POV:

I'm Minnie, I'm 19 years of age and I have a resemblance to my mother. I heard commotion coming from outside and I went over to see what all the ruckus was about, I saw three people that looked my age dodging our air defenses and land at the gate. I immediately got my rapier and headed outside to confront the intruders. Two of them were being occupied by some of the guards so I went after the one in the middle. He was rather dashing, he had shining white teeth, beautiful crimson red eyes, long red hair that covered his ears, and an astonishing muscle build. I ran and went to slash him but he blocked it with a blade of his own.

"What do you want hooligan?", I asked as we clashed swords.

"I want to speak with the Grim Reaper, then maybe get to know you better.", he said and then winked at me. I could feel that I was blushing.

"Why?", I asked trying to sound intimidating. He merely smirked at this.

"To tell him me and my brothers want to side with him in the coming war.", he said. He then stepped to the side and I tripped. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and he caught me with one arm. I was looking up at him and blushed again. He smirked and put me back on my feet.

"So where is the Grim Reaper?", he asked me.

"I'm right here.", I turned around and saw my dad looming over me.

"Hello father.", I said to him.

"Hello Minnie, are you ok?", he asked. The boy looked shocked.

"Yeah I'm fine. This guy and his bros want to be on our side in the war."

"Hello Brick.", he said to the kid.

"Sup Grim? This is what the 4th time we met?", the kid, or Brick, asked my dad.

"Yes, and surprisingly this time I'm not collecting your soul for the fourth time.", he said.

"Yes, why don't we talk about our alliance?", asked Brick.

"Come right in then."


	2. Chapter 2

Brick POV:

Me, Grim, and Mandy finally finished the agreement of our alliance, me and my brothers guarded the castle and we got to live in it. We got full access to food and supplies, the training room, and weapons. We also each got our own room. But we had to listen to Mandy and Grim, follow Pain's orders, and help keep the castle clean as well.

"Butch, Grim will show you to your room. Boomer, Junior will show you to yours. Brick, follow me and I'll show you to your room.", said Mandy. We each went down separate halls.

"I can't wait to see Him's face when he figures out me and my brothers are against him.", I said with a smile on my face.

"Brick, Him revived you and your brothers, made you stronger. He gave you a home and helped you defeat the Puffs. You owe a lot to Him, how can I know I can trust you and your brothers?", Mandy asked me.

"Because he tortured us, used us as tools, and he raped and killed Blossom.", I said my smile gone more to myself than Mandy.

"Didn't you want Blossom dead too?", she asked. When I realized I made a mistake, and I desperately tried to think of a lie to tell her.

"Y-yeah I did b-but,... He beat me to i-it and I w-want re-revenge.", I stammered out. She didn't look convinced, she then stopped and pinned me to the wall.

"If you do anything to betray my family I will make sure you suffer a fate that Death is scared of.", she said glaring at me. I then used my strength and managed to pin her to the opposite wall and glared at her.

"Look, me and my brothers hate Him much more than you and have our own reasons to go against Him. If you don't trust us, tough. We're going to fight and destroy Him and anyone who goes against us, including you. You don't scare, intimidate, or worry me or my brothers. Now why don't we get back to our tour.", I said and released her, we then got my room and she left without saying another word.

* * *

_2 hours later..._

I heard a knock on my door, when I opened it Minnie was there.

"Hi, is their something I can do for you Princess?", I asked.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could show my some of your sword techniques?", she asked with a little red on her cheeks.

"I would love too. If you could be so kind to show me the way to the training room.", I said with a small smile on my face. Her face brightened up, she was very beautiful. She had a red eye like her mother and some stitches under where her eyes would be. Her skin was pale and her luscious hair was golden just like her mother's but curlier and shorter, and her teeth where as white as snow, sparkling whenever light hit them, she was about a head shorter than me as well.

"Come on then.", she said grabbing my arm and dragging me to the training room.


	3. Chapter 3

Brick POV:

"Where did you learn all these moves?", Minnie asked me in surprise.

"I learned these moves from samurai Jack.", I said smiling about the memories of the training.

"Who's samurai Jack?", she asked in confusion. I looked at her in shock.

"Samurai Jack is the legendary human warrior that defeated Aku."

"A human beat Aku?!", she asked in response.

"Yes, he was the greatest sword master in the world, he wielded the only sword that could harm Aku.", said Mandy as she walked into the training room.

"Greetings mother, is their anything I may do for you?", asked Minnie.

"No, I came to talk to Brick. Me and him still have much to discuss, would you please excuse us Minnie?", she said. Minnie nodded and left me and Mandy alone in the training room.

"What do you want?", I asked.

"Remember how after the second time you died, you tried to steal Jack's sword from the vault? And I subjected you to the Gauntlet of Fear?", she asked.

"Yes I do, it crippled me and my brothers to nothing and we were begging you to send us to Him.", I said glaring at her.

"Well these days, demons say you, Brick, have no fear and are the true meaning of evil. The Ghost King and Hunson Abadeer even fear you.", she said with a sly smirk on her face.

"Yeah, so?", I asked.

"I want to test that. Is that ok with you?", she asked.

"Not at all, what is the test?", I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Follow me.", she said. She lead me into the family vault, in the middle was the Gauntlet of Fear.

"What is the test?", I asked.

"I want to see if you can conquer the Gauntlet.", she said as a wall locked me in the middle of the vault. The case surrounding the Gauntlet opened and so did the Gauntlet. A red flashed and I found myself surrounded in darkness.

"_Hello Brick... remember me?", _a familiar voice said.

"Who's there?!", I yelled.

"_An old friend_.", the voice said. Then he emerged, it was HimBrick. He had red skin and a tail like Him but looked exactly like me. He had pitch black hair, his eyes were a darker shade of red with blacks instead of whites. He had his hat in his hand.

"I thought I imprisoned you inside me.", I said.

"_You did, we're currently inside __ ,_ he said.

"You mean, you're my greatest fear?", I asked.

"_No, me escaping is you're greatest fear. And it's happening now, it's your turn to be trapped inside the body!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Brick POV:

"If you want control you'll have to beat me first!", I said charging my energy.

"Fine, I'll destroy you and your soul so I'm the only one left!", he said, he then disappeared. I was then kicked in the back of the head which sent me flying forward. I was then kicked into the ground. I got up and dusted myself off.

"If you think that'll stop me your dead wrong!", I screamed into the darkness.

"No, that was a warmup. Now Bubbles, Buttercup be dears and kill this fool!", he said and his two shadow Puffs appeared. They charged at me, I fired energy blasts at them but they did nothing. Buttercup hit me in the face while Bubbles got behind me and kicked me in the back. Then they both fired energy blasts at me. They hit me and sent me into a wall of shadows, and then the shadows grabbed me. I was stuck there!

"Why do you even want control?", I asked.

"To revenge the death of my beloved Blossom! I will destroy Him and his little brat for what they have done!", he said in rage.

"That's the reason why I'm fighting Him as well.", I said.

"What?", he asked confused.

"Me and Blossom were engaged before Him raped her. She called it off when she realized she was pregnant with Him's child. So I swore that I would destroy Him and that child that caused me so much pain.", I said in anger. I than broke out of the restraints, and destroyed the shadow Puffs. My anger was building and my power along with it.

"I got an idea.", said HimBrick.

"What?", I asked still angry.

"We want the same thing, and we never could decide who should control. I think its time for us to become one.", he said.

"Why?", I asked.

"Because separately we can't destroy Him, but together we are more powerful than Him. You will even be in control.", he said.

"So your willing to give up your existence for our revenge?", I asked.

"Yeah, you'll be able to transform into me, use all my powers but they would be enhanced with yours.", he said. He then turned into blue fire which then consumed me.

* * *

I woke up and was in my bed with my brothers, Minnie, and Mandy looking over me.

"Brick are you ok?", asked Minnie.

"Never better.", I said getting up from the bed.

"When the gauntlet opened up you passed out. How can you be fine?", asked Butch.

"How long was I out?", I asked.

"3 months, you finally came to, that's why we're here.", said Boomer.

"Brick, I'm sorry I made you do that. That was too much to ask for you to do.", said Mandy.

"No apology needed, I just want another chance at it.", I said.

"What?!", said everybody in unison.


End file.
